Current Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) devices communicate through their higher layers. Because so much of the communications travel between applications programs, handshaking is not as fast a process as it could be. The frame Information Structures (FIS) used by SATA tend to be problematic in interrupting the higher layer programs. Because the higher layer programs, whether implemented as firmware or software and whether implemented in the central processing unit, handle the FISes, performance is reduced drastically.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and circuit that improves the speed of communications within an SATA device.